Condenado a la soledad
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: "Me siento condenado y atado a un destino que no quiero vivir. No quiero seguir así. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a describir el horror que es vivir como yo. No sé de dónde vengo, no sé a qué vine, no sé por qué al experimentar aquellos horribles y constantes episodios en los que muero una y otra y otra vez."


Condenado a la  
soledad

Ésta es una vida triste. Demasiado triste, no sé quién puede ser feliz con ésto. Yo no lo soy.  
A cada segundo que pasa siento aún más en mi ser el desconcierto del sufrimiento y la soledad.  
No sé por qué nací así, no sé por qué estoy en éste lugar, ni siquiera sé cuál es éste propósito. Sólo sé que siempre despierto en un lugar diferente una vez que aquel horrible suceso acontece.

Me siento condenado y atado a un destino que no quiero vivir. No quiero seguir así. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a describir el horror que es vivir como yo. No sé de dónde vengo, no sé a qué vine, no sé por qué al experimentar aquellos horribles y constantes episodios en los que muero una y otra y otra vez. Odio estar atrapado en éste bucle sin fin y no tener un hombro amigo en el cual apollarme.

Y es que la gente me teme, cada vez que me acerco, me dan la espalda y huyen despavoridos, o se ríen de mí mientras se alejan. Yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero sentirme aceptado, quiero sentirme parte de aquellos que rondan en los distintos mundos en donde aparezco junto a nuevos hermanos que son como yo. Ellos disfrutan ocasionando el terror entre esos pobres individuos.

Pero no yo. No soy como mis hermanos adoptivos. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo quiénes fueron una vez mis hermanos reales, con tantos cambios de mundos he perdido la noción de cuál es o fue mi lugar.

Sólo sé que quiero un amigo...Un sólo amigo. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

Ellos, los humanos, se ven tan felices, tan contentos. Me encanta contemplarlos de lejos en sus labores, escondido entre los árboles o vigilando desde las ventanas de sus casas. Todo en ellos me fascina. Todo es interesante. Quisiera formar parte de ése mundo. Me imagino sentado entre ellos, riendo y compartiendo como uno de ellos.

Pero no.

Todas esas ilusiones terminan cuando veo mi reflejo en el agua. Recuerdo, entonces, lo que soy. La criatura como la que estoy condenada a coexistir con los humanos. Estoy castigado a tener ésta forma y a que ellos huyan despavoridos al verme o cuando me sienten cerca para querer saludarles y decir: "Mucho gusto. ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo?".

Dudo que alguien lo llegue a entender alguna vez. Y es que es desolador vivir el espectáculo que se manifiesta una vez alcanzo al fulano con el que deseo sociabilizar. No puedo controlarlo, es más poderoso que yo. Me contengo. Pero me termina venciendo.

Y con dolor veo como aquel que pudo ser mi único amigo en el mundo muere entre mis manos y por mi culpa.

Si, mi culpa. ¿A quién más puedo culpar? Yo simplemente nací así, al abrir mis ojos, ya era la horrenda bestia que soy.

Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo morir. No puedo quitarme la vida. No puedo morir junto a mi víctima. Simplemente vuelvo a renacer, una y otra vez. Hasta el fin de los siglos.

Ah, ahí va un humano. Es increíble lo inteligentes que son. Cómo se las ingenian para cuidarse ellos mismos y poder subsistir en éste horrendo mundo. Éste muchacho en particular es especial.

Su cabello es café al igual que sus ojos y siempre va portando una polera celeste. Me agrada. No sé muy bien por qué. Pero es muy agradable verlo y oir como se expresa. Quizás ésta vez tenga más suerte. Quizás ahora todo sea diferente. Quizás el bucle se rompa ésta vez y así poder romper el molesto eslabón de la cadena de mi desgraciada existencia.

Pobre ingenuo de mí. Al igual que los demás, corrió al notar mi presencia. Despavorido.

Intenté detenerlo. Debía saber que yo no era como mis hermanos, no quería causar daño. Sólo quería cariño y un hermoso lazo de amistad con alguien que fuera capaz de asimilar mi infierno personal.

Pero no fue así, en lo absoluto. Torpemente chocó contra un árbol, estrellando su costado derecho cuando volteó a cerciorarse de que la distancia que nos separara fuera lo suficientemente lejana para sentirse a salvo. Y entonces ocurrió. Quise cogerlo entre mis brazos en señal de compañerismo para ayudarlo con su lesión. Pero una vez más, esa horrible sensación vino a mi.

Comienza con un horrible cosquilleo, luego un escalofrío, pierdo el control de mis articulaciones y solo tiendo a abrir mi boca mientras sujeto al muchacho ya condenado a una muerte inminente. Entonces se siente luego un horrible desgarro desde mis entrañas. Siento cómo mi hígado y mis pulmones se desgarran músculo por músculo y tendón por tendón. Abriéndose de par en par para dejar salir ése horrendo calor y una ráfaga de fuego que empieza a arder por dentro. Duele, me duele mucho.

Las llamas empiezan a aflorar al exterior y por más que trato no puedo gritar, mis cuerdas vocales ya han sido desintegradas para ése entonces y mis manos van sujetando cada vez más a mi "presa". El fuego emerge de mi ya carbonizada piel y siento como mi cuerpo se va expandiendo dolorosamente. Y antes de que todo se vuelva negro, miro al humano pensando: "Lo siento".

Y se escucha la explosión.

Una vez más he abierto los ojos y aparezco en otro mundo. Muy parecido al anterior. Simplemente miro a todos lados y me defrauda el poco talento que posen los nuevos creadores de éste universo.

Y otra vez se repite la misma historia. Aleatoriamente aparecí cerca de una hermosa casa tipo granjera. Y el muchacho junto a sus cerdos me ve y huye horrorizado. Haciendo que mi corazón vuelva a hacerse añicos por vez infinita. Con desconsuelo admito que nunca podré acostumbrarme a ésto. Ya estoy harto y pesaroso de que griten cada vez que me vean:

_"¡CUIDADO! ¡Ahí viene un Creeper!"_

FIN


End file.
